Flesh and Blood
by BroodingOne
Summary: Fenrir Greyback gets more than he bargained for during the new moon. Warning for Slash, violence and some sexual content.


A new moon with it's slivery crescent ring hung in the night sky over the dark deserted alleyway past Knockturn Alley where few would be found to be wondering about at this hour.

But there was one who was out this late night and he hungered for flesh and knew just where to find it.

"Bugger's Lane." The tall shaggy haired man grinned. His fangs bit into his lip, bringing out the blood that tasted so good.

"Come out, come out wherever you are..." he growled into the darkness.

Long before he had been bitten by that infectious bite he had craved a certain, hunger, that couldn't be satisfied anywhere else. So many times he had fruitlessly searched to satisfy himself but of course, it was never enough. Now here he was, hunting for his next meal.

_"Not just a meal," _he thought to himself, _"but a real treat."_

At last he came to the door of a shabby and disreputable inn, the 'Blackbeard Tavern', no relation to the pirate but still, it wasn't a place normal wizards would go. The 'patrons' inside were a motley crew of goblins, Azkaban escapee's (Oh yes, ever since the Dementors joined the Dark Lord, it wasn't just Death Eaters who had escaped), and quite a few other disgusting sorts. As he came in he slunk past the crowd and moved toward the back of the place, at the backdoor of this inn was another 'alley' that led to where he really wanted to go.

The Blackbeard Tavern had its grungy pub and up above was a bordello where you could hire a hag or fag for an hour or two, whatever you could afford. It's not like you wanted to sleep in those flea infested beds or eat the maggoty food. Though he was quite used to being flea infested and eating flood that wasn't quite cooked.

He laughed out loud, showing those yellowed fangs again, as he pulled out a special key and went out the tavern door. He was out in the alleyway and it stank of piss and rotted sewage that had been thrown out of the windows from above by patrons emptying their bedpans.

_"Or people just taking a dump right out the window..."_ he mentally added, looking up to make sure he wasn't going to get splashed on by that very thing. Quickly, he put the special key in the lock of the tavern door he had come out of and turned it. "Watch out kiddies, here I come!"

Fenrir Greyback opened the door and it was a different sight that he laid his hungry eyes on when he came back through the door.

The tavern was dark but it wasn't filled with the same crowd as the Blackbeard. The crowd in here were much more attractive and younger. Yes, this was a much better place. Fenrir smirked and walked toward the bar, not bothering to take off his hood but he was sure this bartender would recognize him anyway, he was something of a regular here.

It took a moment for the bartender to come over to him and when he did, he took a step back and looked as if he wanted to run.

"Oh, sir..." Fenrir had taught him a lesson before about calling him anything else. "What brings you here at this hour?" The reedy pockmarked old man wrung his grimy hands together nervously, which only made Fenrir want to take him by the throat and snap him in two. He wasn't worthy enough to be bitten by him.

"You know what I'm here for." He barked and took a casual glance about the room. There were boys and young men about, catering to their customers and laughing and talking, making sure they ordered plenty of drinks. He eyed one of the boys, the boy couldn't have been older than seventeen, who quickly looked away from his glance. Fenrir smiled a nasty smile and turned back to the barman who was close to pissing his pants. "I want something different tonight." He pulled out a galleon and slid it to the cowering puissant. "I need a really strong drink." He licked his lips and ran a clawed fingernail along his throat.

The barman stood there for a moment moving his mouth soundlessly, only a few gasps and sputters escaped from his lips.

"Let me make this crystal clear for you." He suddenly grabbed the idiot by the throat and showed him the fangs that were capable of making him into a hideous monster.

_"Though with that body, I doubt he would survive the transformation."_ Fenrir thought and growled at him as he continued.

"Give me what I want or I will tear this place apart and all your little gigolo pricks with it!"

"Yes, of course sir! Right away..." he stumbled out from behind the bar and went to the stairs that led up to the rooms and signaled someone.

The boys here didn't bother looking to see what was the matter. They were quite used to odd customers, seeing as they were a bit queer themselves. These guys were here for one reason only, money. Or sex, either one as long as they got paid and it wasn't like the customers couldn't afford it. He thought he had seen a high paid ministry official or two here a couple of times. Some of them put on a disguise but it didn't matter. Fenrir could always smell the stench of lust and sweat the poured from their flesh, making him grind his sharp teeth and pant with the strain of holding himself in. It wouldn't be much longer now. He would soon have his little fix for the night.

The stringy old man from the bar resumed his position as a young man from upstairs came down. Fenrir frowned, this kid wasn't as young as he wanted, he looked in his late twenties. But then again he looked a hell of a lot stronger than the slender fairies hanging around the pub and as far as Fenrir was concerned, this kid would have to be pretty strong to be able to withstand his sort of hunger. The young man walked toward him and sat down next to him. He had a masculine build, with dark brown hair and heavy eyes and he gazed at Fenrir with undisguised fear.

_"Good."_ Fenrir smiled to himself. _"I like fear."_

The young man seemed to recognize who he was and looked toward the bar man who only waved him on. He swallowed hard before he spoke to Fenrir, his voice was shaking, "What would you like to drink, sir?"

Fenrir leaned over to him, brushing his unshaven face close to the boy's neck. "You."

It was delicious, he could already smell the fear pouring out of the young man and it drove him wild. His mouth was watering already and he greedily watched as the boy slowly got off the barstool and beckoned him upstairs.

"This way, sir." The kid looked like he was going to faint.

_"If he does, I'm just going to let him drop."_ Fenrir barked a chuckle and followed the boy, looking him over from behind. He had a nice ass, Fenrir had to admit but that wasn't what he was after. _"Not unless I take a bite out of it."_ He couldn't stop leering at the young man.

"What's your name?" Fenrir followed him into a small room. It only had a bed, a couple of chairs, a dingy window and what looked like a door to some bathroom that was cracked open just a few inches.

"Aaron." He looked away as Fenrir took off his cloak, throwing it on the chair by the window.

"I don't really care. I'm just curious if you have some means to identify yourself." He strode over to Aaron and took him roughly by the shoulders. "Because when I'm done with you, they may not be able to recognize you anymore." Fenrir laughed uproariously and the boy struggled to get free. "Where are you going? I'm just getting started!" He brought Aaron over to the bed and threw him on it then pinned him down with his knee on the boy's groin. "Hurts, doesn't it?"

Aaron nodded and grunted as his arms were thrown back behind him.

"Now this might hurt a bit." Fenrir bent over to him and was surprised to find the boy was a bit aroused. More than a bit actually and it amused him. "Do you like pain?"

Aaron said nothing but gasped as Fenrir whispered in his ear.

"You're going to feel a lot of it." He bit into the boy's neck and he cried out. "Enjoy."

The blood, the sweet taste of blood, filled his mouth and he hungrily lapped at it and felt the young man squirming from under him. Oh it was absolute pleasure and he grabbed the boy's wrist when he was done licking the blood from the neck and bit into that as well. The boy shouted and Fenrir smacked him, just for fun.

Aaron's arousal didn't fade as Fenrir bit into him again and again on his arms and chest. Tears were streaming down his face from the pain but he endured, only crying out when a new wound broke his skin. He moaned as he felt the warm tongue against him, lapping up the blood. It was an exquisite pain that was matched only by the pleasure of warm flesh with the rough feel of unshaven skin. It gave him goosebumps and he shivered with the sensation. He had been told about Greyback's brutality but never imagined how much he would enjoy it. Although he was getting an extra 'cut' for this he wasn't complaining. True, Aaron had been afraid, more than afraid--terrified, when he was told what he had to do. But he was told no matter what don't say no to Fenrir and just do whatever he asks. Even if he wants flesh...

"Good boy." Fenrir released the young man and raised himself to a sitting position on Aaron's chest. "Now let's see what you're really made of." He reached inside his pant waist and pulled out a knife, unsheathing it before the boy's frightened wide eyes.

"What are you going to do?" When he was told Fenrir wanted flesh, Aaron assumed it was just another term for sex. He had no idea it was the literal term, flesh, as in the flesh from your body.

"I'm going to cut you up." He raised the knife over to the place of Aaron's heart and pierced the skin there, the point stuck in, making him wince.

"No, don't! Please! Don't kill me..." Aaron whimpered but it was no use, Fenrir only laughed and bent over to him, and he could smell the stench of his breath as Fenrir whispered to him.

"I'm not going to kill you. But if you survive this, you'll wish I had."

Fenrir's bestial laugh was joined by the screams of the young man who had foolishly wagered his life for a one night stand. No one came to help as the screaming went on, loud enough to reach the whole tavern. The midnight crescent moon watched on but wasn't the only witness to the cruelties of this encounter.

As Fenrir finished he got up from the bed, now drenched with blood, leaving the boy barely conscious. He noted with disappointment the young man's arousal had definitely faded even though his own was hard and pressing against him. He still wasn't satisfied but now had another urge he had to fix. He wondered if he could get yet another man for this purpose but after what had gone on, doubted he could. Those in the tavern must have heard and if they hadn't fled they were either stupid or severely sadistic.

He fished in his pockets and pulled out a few Sickles, throwing them on the boy's heaving chest.

"For your trouble."

Fenrir took a good long look at the boy, he wouldn't be getting up any time soon and unless there was a Medi-wizard around real quick, he would be in danger of loosing too much blood. Oh well, it wasn't his concern.

He was about to leave when he heard the door to the bathroom creak open and a voice shout, "Impedimenta!"

With a furious snarl Fenrir was thrown to the ground and unable to move. He was too caught up in the young man and the smell of his blood to notice anything else in the room. There was no reason he should've checked the bathroom, until now. He never thought anyone would be spying on him, especially after what had gone on. Anyone else would have run...

Cautious footsteps came around to the side of the bed where Fenrir lay. Unfortunately, whoever had caught him was out of reach and he was still stunned from the spell. Whoever had cast it was skilled. He remembered the voice, it was familiar...

The spy who had watched him came within sight and Fenrir had to suppress a growl of surprise.

"Greyback. I heard you came here often." The spy who had dared to strike Fenrir had silvery white hair and cold grey eyes. "When I heard you favored boys this was the only logical place for you to be, although it's not a full moon." He took a look at the boy lying on the bed.

"Why did you follow me?" Fenrir could feel the spell wearing off, if he could just stall for a little bit longer...

"Let's just say I have a use for you." He calmly put his wand over the boy's wounds and muttered a healing spell then, "Rennervate." The boy, Aaron, stirred and moaned piteously. "Shh, go downstairs, someone will help you there."

Fenrir felt himself regaining mobility before he was shot down again with another spell, "Incarcerous!" Thick ropes sprung out to wrap him, immobilizing him.

The young man Aaron, limped by, giving Fenrir a wide berth before going out the door and downstairs.

"What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy?" Fenrir growled. "Isn't this place a little too queer for you?"

He eyed Fenrir with disgust before walking around to a chair, he dusted it off a bit before he sat down, crossing his legs lazily before speaking. "You do realize that if you were found here by any Aurrors that they would not hesitate to kill you like the mongrel you are and leave you to rot somewhere like a piece of trash."

"You didn't answer my question, boy. If any Aurrors came here, which they don't, they would arrest you as well for participating in this little--" Fenrir licked his lips, "performance." This little voyeur was just as guilty as he was and Fenrir didn't think he had the guts to rat out to some Aurror about what he was doing here.

"I'm going to need your co-operation and for that I need some guarantee that you won't turn on me." He watched Fenrir warily and this gave Fenrir some satisfaction, at least this brat wasn't a total fool.

"For what? What do you need me for?" He struggled uselessly against the ropes that bound him, if he could only get them near his teeth...

"Father had mentioned you might be useful. But as he's not here right now, I'm going to have to deal with you myself." Draco Malfoy got up from his chair. "I need you to help me complete my task. You know of others who can help me and my association with you will help me accomplish what I have to do." He stood over Fenrir with his wand raised as he mused over what he was going to do.

"I'm not going to be your servant boy. Your daddy didn't tell you I answer to no one."

"Not even the Dark Lord?" Draco softly said.

"My allegiance with him is... convenient. I give him what he wants, he gives me what I want."

"I know what you want and I can give it to you." Draco kneeled next to Fenrir. "You want flesh and blood. Do as I say and you can have as much as you want."

Fenrir snorted and laughed. "So it would seem." He never thought Malfoy's boy, Draco, would have the guts to hire some young man to seduce him all for this--this trap. "Are you going to offer me more boys? I'm going to need a lot for my hunger and I doubt you would want to risk any more of your buddies to my--desire." He finished nastily.

"This will just be between us." Draco undid his sleeve and put his wand to the wrist, underneath the wrist was the branded Dark Mark, and whispered a spell that cut his skin. Blood ran down his arm and he held it over Fenrir's mouth. "Ever have Malfoy blood before?"

Draco's arm hovered over him tantalizing him--but was still out of reach. A few drops of blood dripped onto his mouth and Fenrir licked at them, enjoying the salty bitterness that awakened his hunger and arousal. No he had never had Malfoy blood before and it tasted thin and tangy, almost anemic but still so delicious.

"You're going to give me your flesh and blood?" Fenrir struggled through the ropes, arching his back and reaching his tongue out for more. Draco withdrew his bleeding wrist and wrapped it into the folds of his cloak before moving to straddle himself onto Fenrir's bound stomach. He settled himself there for a moment and only looked at Fenrir, calculating him.

"You like being on top, don't you boy?" He laughed but Draco stayed where he was.

Draco had been warned about how dangerous Fenrir Greyback was. But what had made Fenrir so dangerous was also his weakness and while he indulged he had let his guard down, leaving him open to anything. Here he was, bound by Draco and utterly helpless, Draco could do whatever he wished with him. "_Which," _Draco thought to himself, _"didn't sound like a bad idea…"_

"Do we have a deal, Fenrir Greyback?" Draco raised his wand.

"You didn't answer my question little boy," he bucked his hips and Draco was thrown forward a bit, "are you going to give me your flesh and blood?"

"I'll give you what I choose to give you. Whatever flesh and blood I give will be up to me but seeing as your so desperate for it I don't think controlling you will be such a problem." Draco put his wrist over Fenrir's mouth again and watched with cruel enjoyment as Fenrir struggled to lap up the remaining blood.

Fenrir let the Malfoy boy think whatever he wished. It wasn't his problem if the boy didn't know what he was getting into. Although he didn't mind having a bit more blood from the boy and as for the flesh--Well, he may as well have it both figuratively and literally, he would have to do the former first though, seeing as the latter would be so messy...

"It's a deal then." Fenrir smiled, showing his now bloody fangs.

Draco got up slowly, having Fenrir Greyback between his legs had been an interesting experience but he was careful not to allow him a chance to escape. He stood over him with his wand raised. "Don't even think about attacking me. I know curses that can render you paralyzed or I can cut off that nasty prick of yours, if I so choose."

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it." He laughed slyly, not bothering to hide the obvious lie.

Draco stepped over him and uttered the spell to release the rope binds. Fenrir immediately leapt up but Draco pointed his wand, "Petrificus Totalus!" and Fenrir smacked down to the floor again. "You never learn do you?" he lazily said.

"You can't teach an old dog new tricks." Fenrir viciously replied.

"But you can train it to obey." Draco held his wand and then to Fenrir's surprise shouted, "Cruicio!"

There was a momentary pain that shot through his body but that was all and Fenrir laughed. "That's it? Is that all you can do?"

The boy was obviously disgusted but spoke clearly and calmly. "You will obey me, Greyback, or the only thing you'll be tasting again is your own prick!" He pointed the wand between Fenrir's legs.

"Point taken." he growled.

"Good." Draco walked over to the chair and sat down then began telling Fenrir what he wanted him to do.

"So that's it then?" When Draco had finished Fenrir sat up, the petrifying spell had worn off and all he could feel now was a faint numbness throughout his body.

"That's it."

"And if I do what you say, you'll give me your flesh and blood." Fenrir gazed at Draco and licked his lips, he suddenly couldn't wait to finish the job, if only he didn't have to wait so long for it.

"Whatever I choose to give." Draco reminded him.

"You do realize I can have flesh and blood from anyone."

"But not from me, a Malfoy, you've never had that before until now." He got up from the dusty chair and walked over to Fenrir. He was so close to him that Fenrir could smell his breath, mild and warm. "Tell me if you can that anyone else's blood is as good as mine..."

"Well..." He had to admit, it wasn't. "I guess it will be worth it. Though I wouldn't mind a bit of an appetizer to whet my hunger for later--" He grabbed for Draco's throat and brought it close to his lips. "Never make a deal with a werewolf, little boy, you don't know what you're getting into." Fenrir grazed his fangs along his skin and licked the warm pulsing vein underneath.

"I know what I'm doing." Draco slid his hand along Fenrir's pants, past his hard arousal and put his hand in.

Fenrir laughed viciously and asked, "Do you boy?"

"Yes." Draco whispered back and moved his other hand to grasp the knife that was stuck in the waist, with a savage jerk he pulled it out and cut Fenrir across his hairy stomach. Fenrir roared in pain and smacked Draco down to the ground.

"You little bastard!" He lunged at him but Draco only yelled back.

"It's done! The contract is sealed, you can't break it!" There was a triumphant look upon his pale flushed face.

Fenrir grabbed him by his silvery hair. "What are you talking about boy?"

Draco showed him his arm, the one with the Dark Mark, it had both Draco's and Fenrir's blood on it and the Mark started to glow a strange green. It was a blood contract made on the Dark Mark, between the brethren of Death Eaters. He had forgotten the boy was initiated now. It was too late, he was bound not only by his word, but his blood. If he tried to kill the boy he would have to answer to the Dark Lord himself.

With an ugly snarl he let go of the boy and stood up. Fenrir Greyback had been outwitted by a sixteen year old boy. He could feel his ego throbbing in pain.

Draco got up with some effort, his head was in pain from being thrown to the ground and his scalp hurt from Fenrir's grip. "Don't worry, I'll still fulfill my end of the bargain." He managed to finish with a smirk. "You'll get your share of flesh and blood."

"I want real flesh boy, not sex, that's not what I agreed to."

"Oh that's too bad then, because I meant sex." Draco casually wiped the blood from his arm, being careful not to get any of Fenrir's blood near his cut wrist. "Do you think the blood pact knows the difference? Or do you really want to risk breaking it?" He pulled his sleeve down and gazed at Fenrir's furious face. "It's settled then."

"It's nowhere near settled boy." Fenrir snarled.

"Yes, I forgot," his pale eyes settled on Fenrir's pants, he could see a faint stirring of desire there, "you'll have to wait for that. I'm a bit tired now."

A fierce bark escaped from Fenrir but Draco only smiled.

"We'll have to do this again sometime." He was making his way out the door. "I enjoyed watching you and Aaron though it did get a bit messy at the end, too much for my tastes." Draco wrinkled his nose then winked at Fenrir. "You be a good dog while I'm away, no more tearing boys up." Draco was out the door and down the stairs before Fenrir had a chance to grab him.

_"I should've slashed his throat while I had the chance."_ Fenrir swore to himself.

This had been an interesting night indeed and he never expected to get caught, in more ways than one. He thought again about the blood pact he had unwittingly made, he didn't know how it could hold if he didn't consent to it but then again, the Dark Lord had bound people before without their consent and it still held. He had better not risk it. However, there was still the problem of interpreting what flesh had meant. He meant actual flesh, Draco meant sex--supposedly. But Fenrir also knew that flesh and blood could mean 'your own flesh and blood' as in, child. Yes, it really could mean anything.

Fenrir smiled cruelly, perhaps he hadn't got the raw end of the deal after all.

* * *


End file.
